The invention relates to an arrangement for fastening filter candles and a filter apparatus provided therewith.
Fastenings for filter candles are known in which thread connections, flange connections or bayonet-type catches are used as couplings. The DE-AS No. 1,222,479 discloses a filter candle attachment in a pressure filter in which filter candles are mounted to a support plate which separates the turbidity space from the filtrate space. Each filter candle is fastened by means of a loosely insertable elastic ring as well as detachable clamping elements. Such attachments cannot be used when filter candles must be fastened to a pipe which simultaneously should serve as filtrate space as well as outlet for the cleared fluid. The other mentioned manners of attachment have the disadvantage that they are too cumbersome and therefore uneconomical in the manufacture or the use.
The CH-PS No. 607,751 describes a pressure filter which consists of a pressure container in which depending filter elements are successively arranged to removably supported hollow bodies which are parallel to each other. A number of such hollow bodies or segments are connected to a collecting pipe via filtrate outlet pipes through the upper container wall. Such segments provided with candle-like filter elements have the advantage that upon disassembling of the filter set, individual segments can be removed without necessitating removal of the entire filter set, which would be cumbersome. The segments manufactured of metal have, however, the essential disadvantage that they inherit a substantial weight and are especially expensive. This construction material renders the filter unecomical and complicates considerably the machining thereof.